Avengers Network (English Version)
by Donoka06
Summary: Captain America Avengers likes SHIELD. Tony Stark, Hulk and 6 people like this. The Avengers and facebook? Help us! (Version française déjà en ligne)


Facebook Avengers : Round 1

* * *

Captain America likes « Avengers »

_Tony Stark, Hulk and 6 people like this._

Tony Stark : Steve I'm surprised you know how to use a computer and facebook!

Captain America : aF Mù/cù^zecr

_Tony Stark, Clint Barton like this._

Tony Stark : Apparently not

* * *

Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson are now friends.

_Thor Odinson likes this._

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark ? What are you doing?

Tony Stark : I sent an invitation as a joke, I didn't think he would accept!

Loki Laufeyson : Muhaha I can spy Avengers !

* * *

Natasha Roumanoff likes « Run The World (Girls) »

_Maria Hill likes this._

Loki Laufeyson likes « To become the master of the world and to enslave the human race»

_Magneto, Victor Von Fatalis and 22 people like this._

Tony Stark : Losers !

_Clint Barton, Hulk et 5 people like this._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson is in a relationship with Tony Stark.

_Thor Odinson likes this._

Pepper Potts : We need to talk Tony

Tony Stark: That's not true! Someone hacked my facebook account!

Natasha Roumanoff: Really? Someone would hack Tony Stark?

Tony Stark: It can happen to the best of us! And why Thor likes this?

Thor Odinson: If my brother finds love, there is still hope for him. Thank you Tony Stark.

Tony Stark: Don't thank me! My account was hacked!

Pepper Potts: Tony, who would have the technology to hack Iron Man?

Tony Stark: That's right, I'm the best in this area. So it can only be magic! Thor where is your brother?

Thor Odinson: He had a heart attack when he saw his status.

_Clint Barton, Natasha Roumanoff, Nick Fury and 12 people like this._

Tony Stark: Loki isn't guilty. But WHO ?

* * *

Hulk likes « Smash a god »

_Clint Barton, Tony Stark, and 6 people like this._

Laufeyson Loki: I curse you foolish mortals.

Tony Stark: Realy. I'm affraid.

Loki Laufeyson: You can laugh, but I'll be back!

Tony Stark: The Avengers will 'smash' goat horn.

_Clint Barton, Hulk and 3 people like this._

Captain America shares « lmq,ljlmef,lzw;falmk eroçà !é »u(5i »

Tony Stark : Captain America and a computer : Epic win !

* * *

Tony Stark likes « Iron Man »

Natasha Roumanoff : He's still modest.

* * *

Hulk likes "Use a god like a rattle"

_Tony Stark likes this._

Tony Stark: I forbade Pepper to repair the hole you made in beating Loki. This moment was so epic, we must keep a souvenir!

Hulk: Grrr thank you.

Loki Laufeyson: Stupid mortals!

* * *

Thor Odinson likes "Hammer time"

Odin Boson and Jane Foster like this.

Loki Laufeyson : ... Finally I am happy to be adopted

* * *

_Tony Stark poked Loki Laufeyson._

Loki Laufeyson: Do you want to die mortal?

Tony Stark: No, but I like to bother you.

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark …

* * *

Nick Fury works in « SHIELD »

_Maria Hill aime ça._

* * *

Relationship status betwenn Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson is now "It's complicated"

Thor Odinson: I hope you will forgive.

Tony Stark: But it's a conspiracy!

_Clint Barton and Nick Fury like this._

Loki Laufeyson: I agree with you, Tony Stark.

Tony Stark: Horn goat, I'll make you a hero-villain alliance to expose the morons who pirate our accounts.

Natasha Roumanoff: Stark, Loki is an enemy!

Laufeyson Loki: I'm with you, mortal,

Tony Stark: Well, to start this is 'Mr. Stark' and not 'mortal.'

Loki Laufeyson: This is not "goat horn" but "master Loki."

Tony Stark: The Megalomaniac Gothic has humor!

Natasha Roumanoff: Oh my God, they look a little old couple who spend their days fighting.

_Clint Barton and Nick Fury like this._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson completed 30 levels in Farm Heroes Saga.

_Thor Odinson likes this._

Tony Stark: What? He has a better score than me?

Loki Laufeyson: Because I am a god.

Tony Stark: A gothic god who wears a ridiculous hat goat.

Loki Laufeyson : You're jealous of my talent, mortal.

Tony Stark: I jealous? Never!

* * *

Loki Laufeyson likes "make an evil laugh"

Bellatrix Lestrange and 14 people likes.

Tony Stark: Pitiful.

* * *

Laufeyson Loki is going to an event "Gala Avengers"

Nick Fury: Who invited him?

Tony Stark: I promise it's not me.

Thor Odinson: This is an opportunity to reconcile with my brother Tony :)

Clint Barton: The culprit is Thor.

Tony Stark: THOR! (stop using smileys).

* * *

Clint Barton likes « Legolas of The Lord of the Rings »

Tony Stark : ….

Clint Barton: What?

Tony Stark: No, nothing. He has a bow and arrows, it makes sense.

* * *

_Natasha Roumanoff was tagged in a photo._

Tony Stark: OMG Black Widow, you're so hot!

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint removes these photos! Or I'll kill you!

_Tony Stark likes this._

Thor Odinson: Your parties seem interesting as our orgies.

Tony Stark: When do you make orgies?

Thor Odinson: Every two weeks.

Tony Stark: May you invite me next time ?

Pepper Potts: You stay here!

Tony Stark: But why ?!

Pepper Potts: You want to join Loki!

Tony Stark: WHAT? But no!

* * *

Clint Barton likes "Robin Hood"

Tony Stark: ...

Clint Barton: Stark?

Tony Stark: The next time it's William Tell?

Clint Barton: He used a crossbow and not a bow.

Tony Stark: Big difference!

Clint Barton: Yes enormous! The bow is an ancient weapon. Without the English archers would never have won at Agincourt!

Tony Stark: You think they would have won against my armor?

Clint Barton: The French wore armor and they are done crashing.

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint you just shut up Tony Stark!

_Nick Fury, Maria Hill and 24 people like this._

Clint Barton: My God, I do not believe it.

Loki Laufeyson: Wait, I make a screenshot.

* * *

Clint Barton and Natasha are a couple.

_Hulk, Maria Hill and 11 people like this._

Tony Stark: We saw the pictures of the party, it's not a surprise.

Thor Odinson: Whether your children are strong and mighty!

Hulk: Grrrr.

Natasha Roumanoff: Uh.

_Tony Stark likes this._

Clint Barton: Oo '

_Tony Stark likes this._

* * *

Captain America → Tony Stark : « slfjdfsfz »

Tony Stark : What ?

* * *

Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson are "engaged."

_Thor Odinson likes this._

Thor Odinson: Congratulations!

Loki Laufeyson:-_-

Clint Barton: You didn't find the pirate?

Tony Stark: No! If I find him, I swear to torture him!

Laufeyson Loki: I'll help you Stark.

* * *

Captain America → Tony Stark : « fjfpojfxnflkz »

Tony Stark : Even Hulk speaks better than you !

_Hulk likes this._

* * *

Thor Odinson: "Joke: A little boy is crying. His mother asked him why he cries. -It's dad, he hurt himself with the hammer. -I don't understand why you're crying, I would have laughed. - That's what I did. "

Loki Laufeyson: Distressing.

Captain America: I understood the joke! Very funny!

Tony Stark: I agree with the Gothic.

Clint Barton: You get to use correctly facebook Captain?

Captain America: emj; Czop, e

Tony Stark: Haha

* * *

Amora The Enchantress → Loki Laufeyson: Loki traitor! Your evil plan you can eat !

Tony Stark: Who is she?

Loki Laufeyson: An Asgardian witch psychopath who is in love with my brother. But Thor doesn't love her.

Tony Stark: Amora like mustard!

Tony Stark: What? I'm only going to France?

Thor Odinson: What evil plan she spoke Loki?

Loki Laufeyson: There are no evil plan, my brother. She rambled.

Thor Odinson: I believe you my brother.

Tony Stark: … (Are you stupid Thor?)

Amora the Enchantress: Mustard? What is it ?

_Tony Stark likes this._

* * *

Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson are "married".

_Thor Odinson likes this._

Natasha Roumanoff: OMG ... it happened.

Tony Stark: Well, now, ENOUGH! Who is the little joker?

Thor Odinson: Congratulations! I'm proud of you my brother!

Loki Laufeyson: Hit you with your hammer.

_Tony Stark likes this._

Hela: So, you're my new father, Mr. Stark.

Tony Stark: Who is she?

Hela: I am Loki's daughter. Pleased to meet you daddy.

Fenris Wolf: Me too daddy.

Tony Stark: How many children do you have?

Clint Barton: Daddy ! This is too funny!

* * *

_Hulk sends a new message : Bruce Banner._

Hulk: Grrr

Bruce Banner: Anyone suspects me!

Hulk: Grrr

Bruce Banner: I didn't think to hack Loki and Tony's account would be so easy.

Hulk: Grrr

Bruce Banner: Well, I admit, it was a little childish.

Hulk: Grrr

Bruce Banner: But I enjoyed myself.

* * *

Captain America → Avengers "zmlj, xoep,,,"

_Tony Stark, Natasha Roumanoff, Clint Barton, Hulk, Thor Odinson, Nick Fury and Bruce Banner like this._

Tony Stark: But wait! Bruce was too quiet, I think!

Hulk: Grrrr

Tony Stark: Ok ok I said nothing.

_Bruce Banner likes this._

* * *

_English minute :_

_Hi, I'm French, this story is a translation. I don't speak/write very well english. I'm a disaster. This is a translation training. Maybe you love the French humor ;) If you understand my story, I could translate the following chapters._

_La minute française :_

_Salut, j'ai déjà publier cette fanfic en version française, si vous êtes francophone je vous invite à lire la version originale sur mon compte._


End file.
